Masked Rider Blade: Sunnydale
by Viper Prime
Summary: Xander has always been the one who watches. Now everyone will be watching him.


**Masked Rider Blade: Sunnydale**

**Disclaimer: I own neither property**

**Chapter 1: The dawn of new beginnings**

**Cave System under Kingman's Bluff, ****Sunnydale, California…**

("This is not how I pictured how my summer vactio…. Ah whom I kidding") one Xander Harris thought to himself as he chased after both his partner and the monster they were chasing.

"_**RAWWWR!" **_came the ear slipping cry from just around the bend. As Xander came around he saw that his partner Riley Finn had managed to corner the Bat Undead into small cavern they had rigged with UV lamps which now had the large monster monetarily blinded.

"Glade you could make it to the party Xander" Riley commented as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Yeah laugh it up GI-Joe" Xander replied with a slight grin as he too reached for the object kept inside his jacket. They then at once pulled out their devices: Riley the Garren Buckle and Xander the Blay Buckle. They then each took a card and inserted them into the Buckles and placed the devices over their waists where they both released a belt strap that flew around and connected to the other ends securing them to their users.

"TRANSFORM!" they both shouted as they hit a switch which caused the mechanisms holding the cards to flip around revealing a golden symbol (a diamond for the Garren Buckle and a spade for the Blay Buckle).

"_TURN UP!" _the two devices signaled as they both emitted a large blue energy field shaped like cards to which both Xander and Riley ran through their respective fields coming the other side as **Masked Rider Garren **and **Masked Rider Blade**. The Bat Undead having recovered slightly from the trap turned to see its opponents had dawned their armor.

"_**Riii…RIDERS!" **_it cried as it suddenly charged at the two catching the two riders off guard as the Undead grabbed a hold of Garren and the two flew down into another passageway. Blade who had managed to roll out of the way at the last second turned to face where both his partner and quarry had went.

"It's never easy is it" Blade commented as he withdrew his Blay Rouzer from its holster and charged down the tunnel after them. Meanwhile further down Garren was trying figure out a way to turn the situation back to his favor; The Undead had taken them to what could only be its lair; another cavern set into the cliff side only this one had and opening which gave one a wonderful view of the Pacific. The real problem at had now was that this cavern had a higher ceiling then the pervious one and the Bat Undead being able to fly was taking full advantage of this. It had already dived down from the shadows several times already and had even gotten in a few good hits on the rider.

"Where are you…Hah!" Garren shouted as the Bat Undead dove down at him; Garren just managing to turn and maneuver out of it path giving him the perfect opening as he drew his Garren Rouzer (his Rouzer of gun whereas Blade was a sword) and fired off six perfectly aimed shots (3 at each wing) crippling the Undead instantly. His target now disable Garren extended the Rouse cards stored in his Rouzer and picked out two and slashed them through the rouzer's built-in card reader.

"_DROP! FIRE!" _the Rouzer signaled as the cards rose into the air turning into large transparent versions of themselves before transforming into a blue energy absorbed by Garren who then holstered his Rouzer and charged at the Undead.

"_BURNING SMASH!" _was all the Bat Undead heard as it turned to see Garren leap into the air; his feet bursting into flame as he landed his massive drop kick finisher which sent the monster flying back and seemly explode in midair only for it to fall to the ground a smoking but whole body. A buckle depicting a snake eating its own tail with the letters U and D set in the center worn by the Undead opened revealing the number 8 as well as two diamond symbols above and below the number. Blade ran into the cavern just as Garren threw a proper blank rouse card onto the Undead; sealing it into the card which then flew back into Garren hand as the Eight of Diamonds Scope Bat. Garren then turned to his fellow Rider.

"What kept you man?" Garren jokingly asked.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" Blade replied as he activated the switch on his buckle again; this time causing the same reaction as before only this time the energy field removed his armor. Seconds later Garren did the same himself.

"Come on lets head back and clean up the UV gear" Riley said as he began to walk towards Xander and the tunnel.

"Yeah sure I'd be right behind you" Xander replied as he looked out towards the mighty ocean before him. This was the closest he'd been to Sunnydale since he started that fateful road trip at the start of summer vacation. By now Buffy and Willow were both several weeks into their first college semesters and things seem to be going as expected; Buffy had run into some confidence issues her first week as well as a demon roommate (which of coarse had ended in said roommates death and Willow moving in to the dorm room) for which Xander felt kind of guilty for not being there for them but they still had Giles for support and Willows magical abilities were growing stronger all the time even if she didn't think much of it herself. Her growing strength was one of the reasons he decided to hop in his car and hightail away from the Hellmouth for a few weeks; to really think about his place in his friends' world. Buffy was the slayer a super powerful warrior destined to fight all the demonic evils of the world and Willow even before meeting Buffy was a genius at well everything and her growth as a witch would soon allow her to stand side by side Buffy as equals. Giles of course would always be there to guide and inform them of whatever it was they needed to do to defeat whatever evil thing cropped up trying to bring about the end of the world. Alexander Harris on the other hand was still the same old guy he had always been; only good for getting the snacks for research time and dating women who half the time turned out to be demons. He thought this trip would have giving him some new direction for his life to take and well it kind of did only not in the way he thought it would.

**San Francisco,**** California (a while ago)…**

Xander couldn't believe his rotten luck; not only had his car given up the ghost just out side of San Fran proper, here he was been chased by a big lizard demon with a giant blades for hands through a warehouse complex.

"Come on man what have I have I ever done to you!" Xander cried as he ducked into another alleyway between the warehouses. "Man oh man, I though I'd see less of this stuff…"

"Watch out!" Some one shouted ahead of him. All Xander saw before jumping to the side was a flash of blue and silver which was followed by the telltale sound of metal hitting metal. As he looked back from the trash pile he had jumped he saw his would be savoir: an armored warrior now locked in battle with the demon, parry each slash of the monsters claws with his own blade. The way the guy fought it was obvious he had training (military most likely) and was holding his quiet well since the monster had two blades to his one, a miscalculation unfortunately as the monster suddenly sprouted a large bladed tail from its rear. The monster quickly turned as it deflected one of the warrior's blows giving it the opening it need and brought down its tail right across the warrior's chest, the point of impact seemly exploding from the force of the strike.

"Arggg!" the armored warrior screamed as the blow sent him flying; his armor collapsing into a blue energy as he hit the ground revealing a well built African-American man at least in his mid 20s with small trails of blood running from both his nose and mouth. The device he had been wearing had fallen in Xanders lap; the golden spade-like emblem had flipped around to reveal a card with strange writing on it as well as the picture of a blue beetle with a red spade on its back. The monster having seen the card as well and it seemed enraged at it appearance.

"_**ACEEEEEEEEEE!" **_it cried as it charged at Xander causing him by some unknown reflex to pull the switch on the device causing the card to flip back to the golden spade; the blue energy field released by the device collided head on with the monster sending it flying clear out of the alley way crashing into the wall of another warehouse leaving behind a large crater caused by the force of the impact. As Xander got to his feet (the device now strapped to his waist) he saw that the energy field held the same beetle symbol as the card in the device. Going on a hunch Xander ran though the field which transformed him into the armored warrior **Masked Rider Blade**. The feeling of power the armor gave off was almost overwhelming to Xander's senses; it was like everything had been cranked to 11.

"_**Rider…. Must...Die" **_the garbled words of the monster brought Xander back to his senses. He withdrew the sword at his side and fell into a fighting stance as if some new set of instincts overlaid with his own were now guiding his movements and actions. For the Undead the difference in combatants was obvious at once. Where as the other human seemed weak and unable to focus the Ace's power this one seemed to eradiate power; however the Undead wasn't deterred in the slightest in its desire to destroy the rider and it charged.

"No" was all Blade said he avoided the Lizards attacks, managing to get behind the monster and with a downward slash severed the monster from its tail.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_the monster's scream echoed throughout the complex as the pain of losing its tail raked up its back; the cries causing the former Blade to stir to awareness.

"What the hell?" groaned Forrest Gates as he awoke to a numbing headache and several bruised and/or broken ribs; what he saw as he looked up towards the battle in front of him and saw Blade fighting he could only say "Really what the hell!" before falling back into unconscious. At that moment Riley Finn as Masked Rider Garren came running down from the other end the alley to the confusing sight of Forrest on the ground as some one else fought the Lizard Undead as Blade.

"_**DIE DIE DIE!" **_the Undead continued scream out as blow after blow was either blocked of deflected by Blade. In its rage it over reached with one of its attacks…

**SLASH! **Blade hit the Undead with an upward slash of the Blay Rouzer…

**SLASH! **Followed up by horizontal slash across its chest area…

"It's over" Blade stated coldly as he braced the Rouzer for the final blow…

**SLASH! SLASH! THRUST! **Blade finished the Undead with a devastating cross-slash followed by a straight thrust to the chest. The Lizard Undead could only topple over; the attacks completely overwhelming him as his buckle slid open to revealing him as the Category 2 of Spades. Blade extended the rouse cards stored in his rouzer selecting a proper blank and threw it at the fallen Undead sealing it; the card retuning to his hand as the 2 of Spades Slash Lizard. Seconds later Xander powered down the Blade armor only to hear…

"Hold It!" Garren with rouzer drawn screamed at Xander who could only turn around and raise both his hands.

**Sunnydale, ****Kingman's Bluff (Surface) (Now)…**

A lot had happened since that day, most of which Xander had hopped not to involve the others with but slowly but surly his and Riley orders took them closer and closer to Sunnydale which BOARD knew had an active Hellmouth and believed that something was attracting them to it (the chairman believed that with the mayor's death that several of the higher Category Undead wanted to fill the power vacuum left and they would attract the lower categories) and that they needed to be there. They had been lucky to detect the Bat Undead when they did; it had only just moved into the area and had been far enough away from Sunnydale proper that it was still detectable since the scanners were pretty much useless the closer they were to the Hellmouth.

"Hey Xander we're expected at the field office in about 3 hours or so. We're free until then so if you want to meet up with your friends now's the time" Riley shouted before hopping on his BOARD developed cycle call the Red Rhombus. Xander threw his bag of equipment over the back of his own Blue Spader. He had told his friends that he was coming back to town of course but nothing beyond that, the words of the chairman echoing in his mind:

"Whether or not you choose to reveal you self as a Masked Rider to the Slayer and your other friends is completely up to you. All I ask is for you to truly think about the ramifications of it. BOARD technology is built around the idea of using Demon power to fight Demons. The Rider System allows for the temporary fusion of human and Undead DNA. There are many groups involved in the 'Good Fight' that believe that our methods are dangerous and unpredictable. Most of those critics are in the Watchers Council and comes from a belief that only through traditional means can evil be defeated. I have no doubt your friends are forward thinking and understanding, but keep in mind that when you're Blade your DNA is mixed with an Undead."

("They would understand") Xander told himself as he rode down a dirt path through the woods. ("Or they could just assume I'm possessed") he thought as he hit a fork in the road. Stooping he took off his helmet to admire the forest before him. Xander was deeply torn; as much as he wanted to just burst in Giles apartment and shout 'I'm A Superhero' he knew things wouldn't be that simple. They'd ask questions, questions that weren't his to answer. Since joining BOARD and becoming a Rider he'd made new fiends, friends who trusted him to keep their secrets just as his old friends did. The chairman had never pressed for anything about his past in Sunnydale, he just said he knew enough about certain events already and didn't wish to compromise the trust Xander had with the other Scoobies. "Getting dark out" Xander commented as he put his helmet back on. As he was about to ride off he saw the flash of a dark cloak back further into the woods and a person wearing a cloak in the woods near Sunnydale was never a good thing.

"Hey I used to be a demon, that has to count for something" the restrained woman shouted from her spot tied between two rune covered trees (the runes looked like they were painted on with blood).

"And here I thought the best sacrifices were done at midnight under a full moon!" Xander shouted drawing the cloaked demons attention away from their would-be victim who he could see clearer since she was staring right at him.

"Xander!" she shouted/screamed out as she saw her would be savior.

"Anya!" Xander shouted back at the unexpected surprised of his prom date and former vengeance demon, although not surprised enough not to notice the demon charging at him with a big ritual knife.

"$$*^%)% (^&*^&*% *^%#$#!" The demon cried as it charged; thankfully Xander was on the ball and turned away from the demon like matador avoiding a bull.

"Watch out!" Anya screamed as another demon tried to rake Xander with its huge claws; Xander ducked the swipe and rolled away. As he got back to his feet he saw that there were as least 8 or so demons out and about, all of them now focused on ripping him apart and most likely eating his entrails. Looking back at Anya and then back to the demons Xander reached for the Blay Buckle.

"Xander?" Anya quietly asked as she saw the change in his demeanor which caused her to notice the other changes in him: his hair had grown out a bit and he looked as if he'd been working out (nothing bulky or anything he just seemed fit). And then he pulled out that device and smiled as he then pulled out a card from his back pocket and she froze at the energy coming off of it. Even though she was no longer a demon she wasn't just any normal human either; she could weakly sense demon energy and the energy that card sent chills down her spine.

"%^&#$&^ _UNDEAD?_&*$^" one of the demons questioned as Xander inserted the card into the buckle and secured it to his waist. A loud pulsing was emitted by the device while Xander just stood there.

"Who's first?" he mockingly asked to the demons causing one to charge at him. "TRANSFORM!" he shouted as he activated the buckle sending the transformation screen right into the path of incoming demon. It was like running into a glass door as the demon was knocked back. But what happed next caused Anya's jaw to drop; Xander then ran through the screen and transformed into, well a knight in shinning armor was the first thing to come to her mind.

"*&%%%#^& %^$%^$ %%&%&%&#(*)&^*&%#" one of the other demons screamed as it pointed at Blade signaling for all of them to charge the rider. What followed next couldn't even be considered a battle. The demons couldn't land a single hit as Blade weaved and dodged through all their attacks while the demons went flying whenever Blade landed a punch or kick. But even with as many times as they went down as they did they simply would not be deterred. Blade deciding that this had lasted long enough extended his rouse cards selecting the Slash Lizard and slashed it through the Blay Rouzer's card reader.

"_SLASH!" _signaled the rouzer as the card rose and was quick absorbed by the rouzer itself causing the blade to start to glow blue with energy. Blade then braced himself as the demons made their final charge. What followed could only be described as a blur of blue with limbs and other chunks of demon flesh flying all over. The rider systems were designed to be used against Undead (the way BOARD explained it Undead were a far older and purer form of demon) and for it to be used on anything below the power of an Undead was pure and simple overkill. Once the last of the demons had been struck down Blade walked up to where Anya was tied and with two slashes cut the ropes; Blade catching Anya in his free arm just before powering down his armor.

"Hi…" Anya said in almost a whisper.

"Fancy seeing you seeing yo..!" Xander started to say before Anya locked their lips in extremely deep kiss.

_**END EP 1**_

_**Viper bites: **_**Hi again, some of you know that I had another story up earlier this month under the same title. Well when I started the second chapter, a different kind of muse hit me and I had to scrape the whole first story. **

**Please let me know what you think, Review drive me so as always**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
